Lucky bastard
by chocogreen
Summary: On Kenny's wedding day, Cartman has trouble fixing his tie. Wendy helps him but she has a question for him as well. "Why are you the only one that's still alone?"


**A/N: My first South Park/Candy fanfiction, ever. It's quite short as well, so don't expect too much of it...****  
****Disclaimers: I do NOT own South Park!**

**Oneshot: Lucky bastard**

"God damn it!" Cartman grumbled as he looked into the mirror. He was standing in the hallway of the church and if he couldn't fix his tie real quick, he would be late. And being late as a best man wasn't something he'd like to do.

To everyone's surprise Kenny had fallen in love with Bebe when they were still in high school and today they would become husband and wife. All of their friends were happy for them but Cartman had double feelings. He just didn't believe in marriage but it was Kenny's life, not his.

"God damn it, if I don't hurry they will need the rings before I'm there," Cartman kept grumbling. "O to hell with it, I'll just leave it," he sighed.

He turned around and almost collided with Wendy. She was one of the bridesmaids and she wore a soft pink dress accompanied with a red rose in her hairs who were instead of straight, curly. It had taken her a lot of time to get her hair just the way she wanted it.

"Hippie, get out of my way," Cartman said as he rolled his eyes and took Wendy by her shoulders to make her move. "I'm going to be late."

"Hey fatass!" Wendy shouted when he was only a feet away from her.

"Listen, ho. I really don't have time to play with you now, I have to…" he stopped talking as she took his tie in her hands and started to fix it for him.

"I know," she said. "I just saw you were having some trouble with this. You don't do this often, do you?"

"Why would I?" Cartman shrugged. "It's not like I have to be a best man every single day of my life. Besides, it takes some effort to get into this suit with all this."

His eyes were pointing towards his belly. He knew he was quite obese, everyone knew. Hell, he had been like this since they were just little kids.

"All this?" Wendy asked as her hands gently moved around Cartman's neck so she could get a good hold of the tie. "You're fine just the way you are, Eric."

"You've been hugging too much trees lately," Cartman laughed. "You never call me Eric, Wendy."

"Old habits die hard," she shrugged before she took his jacket and pulled it straight. "You never called me Wendy either."

"I know ho, I know. Thanks for the tie by the way."

He walked off only to get stopped by her once again.

"Cartman? Can I ask you something?" she whispered to his back.

"Listen hippie, you can ask me whatever you want _after_ Kenny is married. I really don't have time right now. And shouldn't you be going as well?" he asked.

"It'll probably take Bebe another fifteen minutes before she's ready," she answered. His back was still towards her and she grabbed his shoulder. She wanted to know.

"Listen _Wendy_," Cartman began. "Everything's fine alright? My tie is fixed, my suit is alright."

She stopped him by blurting her question out. "Why are you the only one that's still alone?"

"What do you mean?"

"The four of you," she answered, looking up in his eyes. "Kenny, Stan, Kyle. They all have someone special in their lives. But you… Why not?"

The young man sighed. He didn't really want to tell but he couldn't lie to her either. "Because I can't forget someone," he murmured. "But it's a long time ago, I'll get over it someday."

"Is it because of me?" she whispered. "Because of what happened between us? Because of that kiss?"

He looked at his own feet before he walked away from her and answered her question. "It's not because of you but it is because of what happened."

Later that night he sat all alone at the table, holding a glass of wine in his hands. He watched everyone dancing and laughing. No one really paid attention to him. But sometimes he preferred it to be that way. He was a grown up young man now, sometimes he liked to have some time to think without anyone disturbing him.

"Cartman? Would you like to dance?" he heard her ask. She seemed quite unsure but he thought that one dance couldn't hurt, could it?

"Sure, but I can't promise I'll be good," he laughed as he took Wendy's hand and led her towards the dance floor. "But I can't imagine a tree hugger to be good either."

They were dancing for about a minute, her hands on his shoulder and his hands on her back when she suddenly spoke. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Eric sighed. "It's not your fault." She knew why she wanted to apologize. Although they weren't really friends they respected each other. In some sort of way at least. Plus, she was a girl. All girls liked to be dramatic sometimes.

"It is," she murmured.

They kept silent for another minute and when the song ended Cartman took a step back.

"You look beautiful tonight, Wendy. Stan is a lucky bastard. Make sure that he keeps you, alright? And if he doesn't, I'll guess I'll just have to go and beat some sense into that stupid head of him."

His hand let go of hers and he walked off. He didn't need to be here anymore. He had come to do what he needed to do. Being a best man. He just didn't want to be a spectator anymore, he didn't want to watch her happiness while his was pushed away in a corner. People always say that they want the person they love to be happy. But it's hard to say those words when you can't be happy together.

He turned his head back only to see Stan now holding her in his arms. That dolphin lover really was a lucky bastard.

**A/N: So? Any comments?**


End file.
